The Flamingo Killers
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Calleigh, after reporting a shooting in Flamingo Park that grazed her daughter Patty, has Horatio searching for those that left little Molly motherless.


Calleigh sat on the bench in Flamingo Park watching Austin and Patty play on the newly constructed football field. She smiled as the two of them passed the ball and ran together and were just simply being brother and sister.

Every so often, Patty would look at her mother and Calleigh would smile and wave. Calleigh caught Austin looking occasionally, but knew she would embarrass him if she waved back. Boys were less antisocial than girls in that aspect.

But Austin could not help looking at his mother after Patty caught a pass from him that was spectacular in his eyes.

"Hey Mom, did you see that awesome pass Patty caught?" Austin yelled to his mother.

"I sure did! Way to go sweetie!" Calleigh said and as her children looked away to play again, Calleigh saw the flash, heard the echoing sound, and then the scream of a nearby little girl.

"Mommy! Please get up! Please! Mommy!"

Calleigh called to Austin and Patty to get down, and even being off duty, she drew her glock and pulled out her cell and dialed the dispatcher, "This is CSI Calleigh Delko! Shots fired! I repeat, shots fired at Flamingo Park! Civilian down!"

"Mom!" Austin yelled.

"Stay down, Austin! Keep covering your sister! Do not get up until I say so!"

"But mom, I'm bleeding!"

Calleigh froze when she heard those words.

"Your children, Mrs. Delko. Go!"

"The little girl yelled from over there Horatio." Calleigh said and pointed.

"I got it. Now go to your children!"

Calleigh ran to where Austin was lying on top of his sister. When she turned him over, his chest was covered in blood and Patty's back was soaked as well. Calleigh reached to take Austin's shirt off, but as she tried, Austin said, "Mom, I'm okay. It's Patty!"

"Patty! Patty! Can you hear me?" Calleigh screamed as she searched her over. The back of her shirt was torn and there was a graze wound to her back.

"My back hurts Mommy. Austin pushed me down too hard!"

"Stay still sweetie. You have a bad cut on your back. Austin, let me see your hands."

"But it hurts Mommy!"

"I know, honey, but I need to make sure you weren't hurt in the gunfire," Calleigh said as Austin stuck out his hands.

"Mom, I told you I was okay. See?" Austin said as he turned his hands so his mother could see. "All I did was push her down."

"Mommy, I'm lying on something hard. It's under my stomach."

"It's probably a rock sweetie. Here, let me slowly turn you on your side." Calleigh said and gently turned her daughter.

"It's in my shirt Mommy. It moved when you turned me."

Calleigh reached up under her daughter's shirt and felt the item. She immediately knew what it was by feeling it. It was a bullet. Her daughter had definitely been grazed.

Horatio, by this time, had made his way over to Calleigh and her children with the little girl who had yelled for her mother to get up. He stood beside them as the medic tended to Patty.

Calleigh stood and said, "Horatio, this was inside Patty's shirt."

Horatio looked at it as he slid on his sunglasses. "Get that to trace. We have the 'Flamingo Killer' to catch."

* * *

Horatio stood outside Calleigh's lab watching her husband work and he shook his head. He opened the door and said, "Eric, what are you doing here? You should be with your daughter."

Eric looked at him with a sarcastic look and said, "And miss seeing what these striations provide? No, I'm good right here. I want to see who shot my daughter."

"Eric, it wasn't your daughter the 'Flamingo Killer' was aiming at."

"Might as well have been. She caught the through and through ricochet didn't she?"

"That's true, but even if you get a hit on that round, it won't help you be with your daughter."

"No, but it may help bring closure to Molly. And that's what we want."

"Yes it is, Eric. Yes it is." Horatio said and exited the lab. As he did, Frank walked up with Molly's father.

"Horatio, this is Derek Maul. The victim's husband and Molly's father."

"Mr. Maul, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's right over there with one of my CSI's." Horatio announced and pointed to where Natalia was entertaining Molly. "But, would you please step in here with me."

Derek followed Horatio into the interrogation room. Horatio pulled the chair out and told him to sit. As Derek sat, he looked at his daughter sitting there with Natalia.

"Molly. My God, she saw her mother die!" Derek said as he made fists on the table.

"Mr. Maul, where were you this morning?"

Derek turned and looked at Horatio with a disgusted face. "Lieutenant, I did not kill my wife. I loved my wife."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I was at work in a meeting. I was still sitting in the conference room when I got the call. I'll give you the security tape if you don't believe me. I'll call my secretary and have her bring it over."

"That won't be necessary," Horatio said and pulled out his phone and dialed. "Mr. Wolfe, Maul Enterprises, the security tape please."

"Lieutenant, when can I see my wife? I'd like to start funeral services."

"She's down in autopsy. As soon as Dr. Loman is done, I promise, her body will be released."

"I would still like to see her. I want to see what my daughter saw."

Horatio obliged and escorted Derek to the morgue. He entered, Derek right behind him, and Tom looked up and said, "Horatio, I was just getting ready to find you."

"What do you have Tom?"

"Horatio, the victim," he said then paused and looked at Derek. "Are you the victim's husband?"

"He is. Derek Maul, Dr. Loman."

He nodded acknowledgement to Tom and looked at the table where his wife's body lay.

"With all due respect Horatio," Tom said, looking at Horatio.

"Whatever you have to say, Dr. Loman, you can say it in front of me. I have nothing to hide," Derek said as he walked over to the table to stand beside his wife.

"But apparently your wife did." Tom said as he looked at Derek standing by the table. "Horatio, the shot was not the cause of death."

That got Derek's attention and he walked back over to them. Horatio saw something in Derek's expression that did not set well with him.

Horatio tilted his head and looked at the victim on the table. "I'm listening."

"The victim was definitely murdered, but not by the bullet. The victim was poisoned Horatio."

"Poisoned? My wife was poisoned? How?"

"Upon examination of the deceased, I found a small puncture wound in her neck. This poor woman was injected with cyanide. Went in her carotid artery. She died instantly."

Horatio now looked at the table where Mrs. Maul laid and then at Derek. "Thank you Tom. Mr. Maul, we need to talk to Molly. Now."

* * *

Horatio brought Derek up and found Natalia still keeping Molly company. Molly saw her daddy and immediately, "DADDY!" came out of her tiny body.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy's here. But Molly, Lieutenant Caine needs to ask you some questions. He needs to ask you alone, but I'll be right outside."

"Outside?"

"Molly, you know where you've been sitting with Mrs. Wolfe? Well, your daddy will be sitting right there. You'll be able to see him. I promise." Horatio said with a smile.

"And I'll stand outside the room so you can see me as well," Natalia said so Molly would feel more comfortable.

"Okay," Molly answered and Horatio stuck out his hand and Molly took it.

Together, they entered the room.

Derek sat on the bench and just as Natalia said, she was standing where Molly could see her. Molly gave her a little wave and Natalia smiled back.

Ten minutes had passed when Eric walked up. Natalia could see concern on his face. Eric was going to open the door when Natalia grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Eric, you can't go in there."

"H. needs to know about this Natalia," and opened the file so she could see. Her face sank a little from reading the name.

Derek was listening and watching. Natalia saw him looking.

"What? Did you find something?"

"And who might you be?" Eric asked.

"He's Molly's father Eric," Natalia answered. "Mr. Maul, sit down." Natalia also knew that when she said his last name, Eric would react.

"Not until you tell me what you found. I have a right to know. My wife is in your morgue and my little girl is in there being questioned."

"Yeah, and my little girl is in the hospital recovering from wounds she received as a result of your brother!"

"My brother? What's he got to do with this?"

"Eric, stop! You're jumping to conclusions."

"Oh, am I Natalia? Here... Look!" Eric said and held the file open to Derek.

Derek stared at it and his heart sank. Well, just a little.

Horatio saw this happening and excused himself from Molly. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall and said, "Mr. Delko, do you have something for me?"

"Yeah, this," and handed the file to Horatio.

"I see," he said as he closed it and opened the door to the room again. He carried the file inside as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What's Lieutenant Caine doing? Why is he showing that file to Molly?" Derek said, getting a little nervous now.

"He's getting an answer. The answer to who killed your wife." Eric replied as he tried to hold himself back

"He thinks Molly saw who did it? That it was my brother?"

"Actually, he knows Molly knows your brother murdered your wife."

"How? Why would Robert do that?"

"Only you know the answer to that Mr. Maul." Eric said and as he finished, Horatio was escorting Molly out.

"Daddy! Lieutenant Caine say I did fine. He show me picture of Uncle Robert. I told him I saw Uncle Robert with mommy. Then mommy fall down after the boom."

"That's great sweetie. You did wonderful." Derek said as he hugged his little girl.

"Mr. Maul, your brother Robert..." Horatio spoke with a tilt of his head.

"He should be at work, but now, well, I'm certain he won't be." Derek at least hoped he would not be.

"And where might his work be?"

"Biscayne Bay Country Club. He is golf course maintenance there."

Horatio pulled out his phone and dialed. "Frank, Biscayne Bay Country Club. Robert Maul please. Thank you."

"He's not going to be there Lieutenant. Trust me."

Horatio looked at Derek and said, "Well, if he is... We will have scored a hole in one."

* * *

As Frank rolled up into the country club, the lawn mower sat on the green. The worker was bending over checking something on its engine, but then leaned up and Frank knew.

"Robert Maul!" Frank exclaimed.

Robert turned and looked. His eyes got big then he took off.

"Damn it! Why the hell do they always have to run! I'm getting too old for foot chases!"

Frank ran onto the green to see Walter running across in stride with Robert. Walter almost had him when suddenly, Robert instantly fell to the ground. Walter stopped and cringed as he saw the white dimpled Titleist wallop Robert in the head. He was out cold.

Frank reached Walter and both looked down at Robert. Walter laughed and said, "I think someone forgot to yell 'FORE!'"

Frank snickered and said, "Now that's what I call a chip shot."

"Hmmm, listen to you. Tripp has a sense of humor after all."

"I have my moments."

"Well, what do we do with him now? He's out cold. We can't just cuff him, can we Tripp?"

With a guffaw, Frank replied, "Watch me!" And leaned down and placed the cuffs on the unconscious Robert. "Now, we'll call the ambulance."

"Are you sure Tripp? You don't want to just take him to the lab first?"

"Now there's a thought."

"I was being sarcastic," Walter said.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't," Frank said and as he did, Robert woke up.

"What the hell! Why am I cuffed? Damn, my head hurts!" Robert said as he looked around and tried to move.

"Be still nimrod. You're gonna hurt more where you're going." Frank replied as he pulled Robert up and to his feet.

"And just where am I going to go?"

"Like you don't already know. Did the little white ball erase your memory too?" Frank said as he pushed Robert to the squad car waiting.

"Hey, when you get him back to the lab, make sure a medic looks at him!" Walter yelled to the officer carrying him.

"Will do CSI Simmons."

"See you back at the lab Frank. I'm gonna have his vehicle brought to the lab for processing," Walter said.

"I'll tell Horatio" was his response.

* * *

Horatio slipped the open folder in front of Robert as he sat there being tended by the EMT and said, "Brittany Maul, Robert?"

"What about her?"

"You tell me. You killed her."

"Whoa now, wait a minute. I hated that bitch that's true, but that's all I did."

"So, we won't find any trace of Mrs. Maul on this," Horatio said as he pulled out the syringe and put it on the table.

Robert looked at it and his expression changed. "My daughter gave me up didn't she?"

Horatio tilted his head and said, "Come again?"

"Molly, she's mine. She's not Derek's."

"Molly doesn't know, does she, Robert?"

"Are you kidding? If Molly knew, she'd die. She never has liked me. Always gave me the evil eye. Derek started seeing Brittany after we broke up. He doesn't know we saw each other. Brittany had always let him think Molly was his. I just went with it. Until Brittany told me last week she didn't want me coming around to see Molly anymore."

After Robert said that, Ryan knocked on the glass to get Horatio's attention. Horatio excused himself.

"Yes Mr. Wolfe?"

"H., the security cam showed this," Ryan said and held out his iPad showing the footage.

"Interesting. Keep an eye on him please Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said and proceeded down the hall.

When he reached Derek, he stared down at him for a second and said, "Derek, come with me please," then Horatio smiled at Molly.

"Daddy?" Molly questioned.

"Stay with Mrs. Wolfe, sweetie. Everything's going to be alright."

Horatio thought, if Derek only knew.

Well, Derek was about to find out.

Derek stood and followed Horatio back to the room. He opened the door and pushed Derek into the room. Horatio looked at Ryan and said, "After you, Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan placed the iPad on the table in front of Derek and Robert and pressed play. They both watched. When the part that showed Derek giving the syringe to Robert, they looked at each other. Their expressions said it all.

"What I don't understand is... Why was Brittany shot also?" Horatio said as he stood over them both.

"That was you that shot her Derek?" Robert asked.

Derek just leaned back into the seat. He then answered after a long pause, "Well, I didn't think she died after you injected her with the cyanide. I had to do something!"

"In fact Derek... You now know otherwise, don't you?"

"What's he talking about Derek?"

"What your brother is trying to say Robert... is... It did kill her. You both killed her. And now, Molly has no mother! Get the 'Flamingo Killers' out of here!"

* * *

Natalia shielded Molly from seeing both her daddy and uncle being escorted down the hall, but it was of no use. Molly saw them passing by and asked, "Mrs. Wolfe, where are they taking my daddy and uncle?"

"Sweetie, your daddy and uncle have been naughty. They are going to be gone now for a long time."

"Will I get to see Daddy again?"

Horatio was now standing beside them and he kneeled down to Molly and said, "Well, Molly, you see, they treated your mommy really badly. They have to be punished for what they did."

"Oh, you mean for killing Mommy." Molly said and hung her head low.

Horatio paused for a moment because he did not expect that to come out of someone so young. "That's right, Molly."

"What happen to me now?"

"You'll get a new home with a family that loves you, sweetie," Natalia said, looking down at her as she held Molly's hand.

Molly looked up and asked, "Can I live with you?"

Natalia was taken aback at the statement and looked at Horatio with a surprised expression, but with a little smile on her lips.

Horatio smiled back to Natalia, then looked at Molly and said, "I'll make that happen, okay Molly? I'll make that happen."

Molly smiled and then looked up to Natalia again and said, "Good. I think I'll like Mrs. Wolfe being my new mommy."

Natalia melted inside and put her arms around her soon to be new daughter.

Horatio stood and quietly asked Natalia, "Would you like me to inform your husband?"

Natalia laughed and said, "No, but thank you Horatio. This is something I think he needs to hear from me."

Horatio, as he turned to walk away to head to the hospital to visit Calleigh and her daughter, said, "Mr. Wolfe will make an excellent father."

Natalia just smiled and squeezed Molly just a little harder. Ryan would definitely make a great father.


End file.
